Another Chance
by Suffocate
Summary: *Chapter 1 up* Boton has been working late the last few nights. One night something strange happens. But what happens when she later meets up with Yuske and the gang and equally strange things arrive *will contain romance/angst/drama and of cource humor!


Disclaimer: Suffocate in no way owns Yu Yu Hakasho or any related characters. She only owns some character that she made up that will briefly show up in some chapters. But if you wanna sue her all your gonna get is two pennies and a can of coke because that's all she can afford.

Another Chance

By: Suffocate

Chapter one: Translation Please!

Boton sat at a desk in Koenma's office and sighed. This had to be the most boring job he had ever giving to her. She wasn't going to figure any of this out, how could she? She wasn't foreign to this language. How did she actually even knew this was a language, to the people who wrote this it could just be a form of art or just something someone did while they were bored.

She looked over the paper once again and copied the symbols over on another piece of paper. She had written them big enough so that she would be able to see them while while looking threw the thousands of books on ancient civilizations. 'Translation! I need to translate this fricken symbols, what do they mean?!'

After what seemed like forever the blue haired ferry girl finally finished coping down the symbols. Her arms ached, her fingers were numb, and she was so tiered she was lucky that she didn't fall asleep while coping them down.

She stood up and yawned, stretching her arms in the air while doing so. She then walked over to a small desk on the other side of the room and pressed a button that was on a speaker. "Koenma?" she asked sleepily into the speaker.

At first there was no answer but then the speaker seemed to snap to life. Static could be heard but once it subsided Koenma's voice could be heard. "Yes Boton, what is it."

"Koenma, i'm all done coping down those symbols that you wanted." She replied to Koenma over the connection.

"Good. One more thing id like you to do before you take a break." Boton just sighed once she heard that but Koenma took no notice of it. "I would like you to make a one paper sized copy of each individual symbol on that paper. No repeats of each letter just one single one of each. Once you are done just leave it on my desk, ok?"

Boton sighed again; she hadn't slept in three days and was definitely being deprived of it now. "Yes Koenma." She said into the speaker before cutting the connection and walking back over to the small table she was looking at and took the three papers that she had copied the symbols on. She looked over the paper, continue each type of symbol.

ﬠ שׁ שׂ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ תּ וֹ בֿ כֿ פֿ ﭏ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ ﬠ שׁ שׂ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ תּ וֹ בֿ כֿ פֿ ﭏ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ 

מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ ﬠ שׁ שׂ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ תּ וֹ בֿ כֿ פֿ ﭏ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ ﬠ שׁ שׂ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ תּ וֹ בֿ כֿ פֿ ﭏ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ

 רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ ﬠ שׁ שׂ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ 

נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ תּ וֹ בֿ כֿ פֿ ﭏ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ ﬠ שׁ שׂ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ תּ וֹ בֿ כֿ פֿ ﭏ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ הּ שּ 

רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ

 זּ וּ ﬠ שׁ שׂ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ תּ וֹ בֿ כֿ פֿ ﭏ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ ﬠ שׁ שׂ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ 

נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ וּ תּ וֹ בֿ כֿ פֿ ﭏ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ מּ לּ כּ ךּ יּ טּ זּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ פּ ףּ סּ נּ שּׁ שּׂ אַ אָ דּ הּ שּ שּׂ אַ אָ אּ בּ גּ דּ הּ שּ רּ קּ צּ נּ מּ לּ כּ 

**שׁ שׂ אַ אָ אּ  גּ דּ הּ**

After about twenty minutes of checking, double checking, triple checking and even quadruple checking she was positive that on that piece of paper that there were exactly 34 different symbols.

She flipped back to the first page and looked over it trying to decipher even one symbol. That would help her so much. But as she watched it something changed. She held it up. But it looked like the letters were shifting.

She rubbed her eyes but she wasn't seeing things. The symbols were shifting. But then they stopped. In the same exact order. She blinked. What exactly had just happened? She looked back to the original copy and then to her copy that a few seconds ago had just shifted its symbols.

She looked back to her copy and touched the paper. Just as she did so the letters started to move again. But this time they swirled together and then once all the black ink was compressed together it disappeared leaving only a few symbols left.

**שׁ שׂ אַ אָ אּ  גּ דּ הּ**

She reached out and touched the paper but immediately the symbols disappeared leaving a white sheet of paper in front of her.

She flipped to the next page she had copied the symbols on. Blank. She then flipped to the last one as the last residue of ink disappeared from the paper.

She stared at the paper. She had to be sleeping, but how? It was real, but she was hoping it wasn't so she didn't have to write it all out again.

She put the paper down and then looked at the larger stack of paper that now lay in front of her. The top paper read:     

**שּׂסּאּקּרּהּזּ**

****

She then flipped to the next pages seeing the copies again and all 34 symbols each written out on separate papers. This was too good to be true. All her work was finished. She still didn't believe it but she picked up the papers anyways and put them on Koenma's desk.

She then started to walk away but stopped in mid step and looked back at the top paper. She didn't remember seeing that on the paper anywhere. She picked it up and then left the room with the paper in her hand to go to sleep.

A/N: Okay. Chapter one is done. I have no clue where this is going but i'm gonna try to make it different that all other fics ^^ Got some ideas now that I think of it but I don't know how to fit them in. Now just click the little review button down there and review. If I get lets say two reviews ill continue. If I don't get two at least I might just give up on this fic. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames are too as long as you explain why you don't like it. Well review ^^


End file.
